


Mercy on my heart

by SonicGavel



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angry Sex, Bed-breaking, M/M, Raf and Sonny confront each other after Raf leaves, Rain, Raw and primal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: Raf and Sonny bump into each other while he's undercover working a case. When the bust is over, Liv lets him speak his mind and he hits him with everything he's going through and it leads to Raf walking in the middle of a rainstorm, realizing Sonny's the only one who matters to him and disheveled and drenched from the rain, goes to Sonny's to prove it to him.





	1. Confrontation's the first and deepest step

**Author's Note:**

> Might cut this into two chapters.

Sonny was at a club, waiting. He was UC as a waiter and was looking around the area, waiting to receive a tell from the club's boss, who was using the waitstaff supposedly as a cover. They needed proof that the club was doubling as a brothel. They liked using guys as their clients liked a small "sausage fest" if you will. All this had been fed to them as a waiter had claimed rape shortly before. He quit immediately and went straight to the hospital before they contacted SVU. Peter was in the booth with Liv and Amanda while Sonny looked around for the boss.

"How are you feeling, Sonny?" Amanda asked.

"A little antsy, but so far so good." Sonny whispered into his undershirt mic. He had to dress like he was at a rave like the ones they hosted in the early 2000's as it was dress code.

"Okay, just sit tight and relax. Keep serving people." Liv said.

"This is taking forever." Peter said as he watched the monitors.

"You wanted more proof, you have to wait." Liv said with a bit of bite to her words. Peter just sighed. Sonny on the other hand, was doing all he could to stay busy. He was fine until he received the sign from his boss.

"Come and sit with us, Samuel. Come and meet one of the bar's newest clientele." Marquelle, the boss, said as he sat him down with the guy. As soon as Sonny was sat with him, all the color washed from his face.

"Samuel, was it?" Raf gave a fake smile as he offered a hand to shake.

"Yes, sir. And might I say you look like you're in mighty good spirits." Sonny said, almost through clenched teeth.

"What the hell is Barba doing here?" Peter asked.

"Maybe it was through coincidence. Maybe he doesn't know what's going on." Liv tried to reason. She asked Sonny to press that matter.

"So what's a nice-looking fella as yourself doing in a place like this?" Sonny asked.

"I had to find a new bar since the one I used to go to probably wouldn't let me show my face again." Raf explained, trying not to blow Sonny's cover. "So I went to a few, but didn't find a good fit. This bar just might be though." Raf then sipped his scotch.

"Getting accquainted?" Marquelle asked.

"As much as we can get, but I'm sure Samuel must be getting back to work." Rafael tried to dismiss "Samuel" but then Marquelle made his deal.

"Ah, nonsense. If you're planning to go home, take Samuel home. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you getting to know a little more. You'll have to pay a small $500 fee of course.

"That's how much Daryll said Marquelle asked for when he was unsuspectedly sold off for the night." Liv said.

"We all know Barba, though. He wouldn't take the bait." Amanda said. "He doesn't even know what's going on here."

"Or you can just do him right here for 75% off." Marquelle said. Now the color was drained from Raf's face.

"That's our cue. GOGOGO!" Liv screamed as backup officers and Fin stormed the club and they instantly arrested Marquelle. They made sure Sonny was safe and read the man their rights as the other waitstaff cheered.

"Carisi, you alright?" Liv asked when they started clearing everyone out.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonny said, though he wasn't.

"If you want to rip Rafa a new one, you have my blessing." Liv said as Sonny went to confront.

"Sonny, I didn't know. I swear." Rafael said as Sonny started charging Rafael.

"How dare you?" Sonny growled as he yelled at Rafael. "How dare you waltz back into my life after breaking my heart the way you did?" Raf stared confused.

"Sonny, I wanted to talk to you so many times but I couldn't think of anything to say. Especially after I-" Sonny cut him off.

"YOU KNEW WHERE I LIVED, YOU ASS! I gave you my address and phone number. Why didn't you pick up the phone? Why didn't you at least tell Liv to tell me goodbye if you weren't gonna give me any notice? GOD DAMNIT Rafael, you used to mean something to me. I thought it was mutual." Sonny was half angry half on the verge of tears. Rafael sighed and bowed his head. "If this is how you're gonna treat the people who care about you and I don't mean the Lieu, then you might as well lose my contact info." Sonny started for his things, then made a b-line for the door.

"SONNY-!" Raf started.

"It wouldn't come as a surprise if you already did." Sonny grunted as he slammed the door to the club and went home. He'd already returned his equipment to TARU.

"Wow." Was all Peter could say as he slowly walked away from the thick tension in the atmosphere, leaving Raf to stew in his own mess of an emotional cobweb he weaved.


	2. There's this new thing called communication...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raf gets caught in a gust of rain and wind, soaking him to the bone as he contemplates Sonny's words after seeing him at the club.

Raf was cleared by reason of inconvenience and went on to go home. But he couldn't get the weight of Sonny's words off his mind. He was right. He was an ass. A stupid, selfish ass who didn"t have the thought to pick up the phone or even tell Liv to tell Sonny goodbye. He loved Sonny, he even admitted that fact to himself a couple times. But he never told him. Not even when he killed that child. He didn't want to see the disappointment on Sonny's face, that was his biggest fear. Yet he got it plenty when he saw him tonight.

As he walked home, it started raining. Rafael tried to hurry up but it wouldn't let up. Suddenly, he found a place to duck from the rain. Unfortunately, it was the one place Raf probably shouldn't be. He got in the building, asked for Sonny's apartment number as they spent time here together at one point and knocked. As he did, he thought of how hurt he made Sonny and he emotionally couldn't cope and started to cry.

Sonny was trying to relax. He was still livid about Rafael not having contacted him after...well, the trial and everything. He sipped at his beer and was reading a good Walter Briggs novel to put him at ease when he heard a knock. Sonny got up, grunting at the sudden interruption when Rafael was standing right in front of him. Rafael Barba, red-eyed, wet and devastated-looking.

"So you DO remember where I live. What's my cell number?" Sonny all but spat when he let Raf in.

"I'm sorry. It was raining and I got caught in it." Rafael said. Sonny wanted to say something clever, but was still too mad to make Rafael laugh.

"I'll get you a towel." He was gonna be a good host even if he is pissed.

"Thank you." Rafael said. His body was dripping cold rain water all over the place and he was tired of dripping.

"Let me know if you need anything. Let me know being the key phrase." Sonny growled a bit. Raf was too tired to do this, but he couldn't take it anymore.

"You wanna know why I didn't tell you I was leaving?" Raf yelled out. "Because I didn't want to be hit with your Catholic guilt face. Obviously, I got hit with it more when I never said anything at all." Raf started inching close to Sonny.

"How do you know I wouldn't have still considered you a friend if you didn't try me? Come on, Raf. We've known each other long enough to trust each other. Or at least I thought." Sonny pouted and Rafael went to touch Sonny's cheek. Sonny leaned into the touch and sighed. Still angry but now horny at the disgraced former ADA's touch, he smashed his mouth to the older man's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I might've lied and the next chapter could have the as-promised raw, primal angry bed-breaking sex.


	3. Show me no mercy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what's coming, but first, a refresher from where we left off.
> 
> Sonny leaned into the touch and sighed. Still angry but now horny at the disgraced former ADA's touch, he smashed his mouth to the older man's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a very patient Lyssa13. I hope you enjoy it, dear. And I'm REALLY sorry about the wait.

Sonny's teeth clashed with Raf's as he started ripping-literally ripping-Raf's delicate clothes from his body. They had become delicate from the rain. Both men had tears in their eyes, barely believing they're having this moment, the two of them. Sonny started biting Raf's lip as Sonny's favorite sweater-which he only wears on rainy nights like this-got destroyed. Rafael gasped and they both hastily threw off their pants. Sonny then picked up Raf and rammed him into a wall or two before entering Sonny's bedroom. Both men groaned at the friction it gave them before Sonny found his bedroom door, opened it and threw Rafael onto the bed. Rafael panted as Sonny then climbed on top of him and started lining himself into Raf's rectum.

"No lube?" Rafael almost stuttered as his breathing was just about even again. Sonny shook his head.

"Not in the mood." Sonny growled as he thrusted deep into Rafael. Raf gasped deeper than earlier when Sonny bit his lip as Sonny started moving. Slow at first, but then every fifteen minutes, the tempo'd get faster and Sonny'd thrust harder. Rafael cried out as soon, they were treating the bed like a trampoline. Sonny trailed his hands everywhere on Raf's body. From his abs, to his waist to his scapulas, which he then dug his nails into the older man until blood was drawn and scratched all the way down to his ass, which he grabbed as tight as he could, attempting to simulate a vice clamp.

"Oh God, Sonny! Ah heih!" Raf howled out like a coyote howling at the moon as Sonny kept going at him. Raf couldn't keep up as the pain from everything Sonny'd done to him was so overwhelming as was the pleasure. All too soon, the all-too familiar coil in his stomach was forming and he couldn't take it anymore.

"CLOSE!" Raf screamed as Sonny bit down on his shoulder and came inside him first, making Raf scream louder in both pain and pleasure. Sonny pulled out right after. After a few minutes, the legs of the bed gave out after the treatment the pair had put it under and Sonny just put his hand to his forehead laughing as Raf did the same, still reveling in the afterglow of the sex he just had. They settled down an hour later, and Sonny wrapped his arms around Rafael.

"I mean it though, you need to be open and honest with me if you want to either be a friend or in this case, more than." Sonny said.

"Do you still like me even if I ended the suffering of a young child and knowing your faith, you'd frown upon that stuff?" Rafael asked as Sonny laid his head on his chest.

"It shouldn't matter what you do, I obviously proved I love you even if you murdered pregnant women." Sonny said as he lifted his head up to kiss his now lover on the lips and pulled the covers up of what was left of his bed and curled up to a sound slumber. The whole time, the rainstorm that had been going on since Raf came over, crescendoing throughout their tryst, now just drops dwindling down in a pattern against the windows as Raf started falling asleep himself, feeling at peace for the first time since the last time they saw each other.


End file.
